The Silver Dress
by Rachel Moretti
Summary: This is a small snippet I wanted to write from City of Glass. I love Clary and Jace. I wanted to write something in honor of one of my favorite Book couples of all time. Bare with me, I tried to write them perfectly. Let me know what you think!


Okay I know I haven't written because of the new years holiday!

The next part of the Gwen chronicles will be posted tomorrow. Until then I

Decided to write a small little fiction dedicated to COB.

I literally adored the entire series, and can't wait to read

"City of Heavenly Fire"

So to ease my mind, I decided to write somewhat of a fanfiction

Showing jace and clary's relationship. I mean they're so cute and I adore them.

**IMPORTANT**

**Where the story left off**

Amatis glace toward Clary and smiled. "Oh that reminds me," she said. "Jace stopped by to see you. I think he's hoping to see you at the celebration tonight."

"Is he?" Clary said thoughtfully. _Might as well ask. nothing ventured, nothing gained._"Amatis," she said, and Luke's sister turned from the window, looking at her curiously.

"yes?"

"That silver dress of yours, in the trunk," said Clary. "can i burrow it?"

(City of Glass p 517)

Clary looks at herself in the small mirror that lies beside her bed. The silver dress drapes across her body perfectly, hugging every curve she possess. At first Clary feels naked she worries that she is showing too much skin. Her shoulders pose bare as she stares at them. Her skin seems tanner today, hiding the white scares that stick its way into her skin. The scars that tell her entire story.

She can also see the slight dusk of freckles align themselves against her shoulders. On a second thought, she is content that the dress gives her some type of figure. Of course she will not compare to Isabelle, no one could compare to Isabelle. Clary could only think how perfect she would look, with her ebony hair falling down her shoulders to her back. Clary shakes the thought away from her mind. At least she knows she will look fairly decent.

Clary moves her hand to her hair, a loose crimson strand falls out of place, and she tucks it behind her ear. She is so focused on her image in the mirror that she doesn't notice the curtains move.

"Still getting dressed? Women, I'll never understand how it takes them hours to find something to wear." The voice is familiar and Clary can't help but to smile. She doesn't turn around. She simply stares at her reflection.

"You would say that. I'm almost done. By the way-" She turns around starring at Jace. He wears a black suit that extenuates his slender yet muscular physique. There is a huge smile across his face and his blond hair is somewhat tamed. However, his hair is still untrimmed making his curls cover his forehead and dangle against his eyes. Those eyes that would let him get away with murder. Clary forgets the words that she is going to say, she is captivated by his beauty. For once she can let herself feel this way. It's ok that she feels this overwhelming bliss as she looks at Jace, he isn't her brother. Never was.

"Clary, you're starring at me again." Clary is shaken from her reverie.

"I know sorry." She goes to sit down on the bed and sighs. Jace, in two strands, is next to her and sits down abruptly. He clenches his jaw, and Clary knows that he is trying to find the words to say.

"You look different." He says as his eyes scan every inch of her. Clary moves her hands against the silky silver dress, pushing the ruffles down.

"I don't usually wear dresses." She immediately becomes self conscience, knowing that taking Amatis's dress was a bad idea. "I don't usually wear things this...pretty." Jace cups her face inside his hands, and her eyes met his. She can see her reflection dangling in the pools of gold.

"You always look beautiful." Clary smiles as her thoughts retract to when Jace first called her beautiful, inside the greenhouse.

"Aline said that maybe you weren't interested in me... now that we aren't you know..forbidden."

"And you believe her?" Jace asks softly. Clary is taken by surprise. Jace's voice has never been this soft. It causes her breath to slowly catch.

"maybe you aren't interested in me anymore... I'm afraid that maybe it was just the thrill of being forbidden..." Clary trails off. She hopes that he will prove her wrong.

"Interested as if you are a book or a piece of news. Of course I'm not interested in you." Clary flinches but Jace's eyes don't leave her face. "I love you Clary, more than I have ever loved anyone else in the world. There is nothing more that I want in this world but you." The way he's looking lips parted and eyes glazed makes Clary's heart thump against her chest. If she had her sketch book she would draw him, freeze his face on paper so she could always have him.

"And there's nothing more I want. It's always been you Jace. That's why when the angel asked what I wanted I asked for you." Jace smiles. He remembers how he was brought back from the dead. Clary had saved all the shadowhunters and Downworlders, just like he knew she would. She is his hero, his Clary. "Kiss me." She says softly. Jace obeys and within moments his lips softly brush against hers. There kiss is feverish yet delicate. That is what she loves about him, the way he handles her. The way her body feels at his touch. Clary intertwines her hands behind his neck as he moves his hands through her fiery hair.

This is right Clary thinks to herself, for once she feels like everything is right. Their kiss deepens and both of them share their breaths. The kiss is perfect, filled with longing and much anticipation.

"I love you Jace Wayland." Clary says as the kiss stops, her nose touching his nose. Their faces are perfectly diagonal.

"And I love you Clary Fray."

"Forever." Clary whispers.

"I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, then I'll love you then." Clary smiles and leans in and both of them gather into a long passionate kiss.


End file.
